The present invention relates to the construction of walls and structures. The present invention has particular but not exclusive application for the assembly of walls and partitions for buildings and sheds to separate areas. By way of example, reference will be made to storage systems and storage sheds and buildings in the specification, but the invention is not limited to this application.
Storage sheds and buildings usually include a plurality of corrugated metal panels fixed by rivets or screws to each other. The continuous paneling is fixed by screws or rivets to flooring channels to form assembled walls. These walls serve to partition and secure areas for storage purposes. The requirement to use rivets and screws to fix panels is labor intensive and expensive.
As a consequence, a building system described in Australian Patent 705734 was developed with panels that have end locking return flanges so that adjacent panels can interlock with each other and avoid the need for the use of fasteners.
Nevertheless panels are still required to be fastened to flooring channels for wall assembly. The use of screws and rivets to fix and erect walls is time consuming and provides a plurality of unsightly protruding fasteners on the wall surface which can interfere with passage between opposing walls.